Mischief's Rayne
by Alex Lee Rowan
Summary: What happened when Loki fell from the bridge? Well he came to earth and met Rayne Queen and her sister Skye. Although the two seem like simple humans they hold a secret. What happens when Loki finds himself starting to love Rayne and when she reveals her true colors will he still love her?
1. Prologue

_** e**_

_**L**__ o __**k **__i__**.**_

_The pain was everywhere. ___

_ It blinded me as I trudged forward. _

_ I wasn't in Asgard. _

_ I knew that much. _

_ My trip here would cost me more than just my heart. _

_ But I didn't know that as I made my way towards the city lights._

_ They were faint glimmers of hope in the darkness of my despair. _

_ But had I known, then perhaps I wouldn't be taking such certain steps toward the lights at the edge of my blurred vision. _

_ I hadn't known. _

_ And I guess that's all that pushed me forward, that feeling of not knowing. _


	2. Chapter 1

_** e**_

_**R **__a __**y **__n __**e.**_

"Skye!," I shouted, grabbing the banister and sliding slightly on the wooden floor. "Where are you? You're going to miss the bus!" It'd been a year since our parents died. The pain was still there with me. I just couldn't let them go. My brunette-half-past-shoulder-length hair swished around my neck as I turned my head to shouting out in the street, just as golden haired Skye leaped down the stairs, taking them three at a time.

I hurried to the door and wrenched it open. Out in the street three men, swaying around quite a lot, were throwing punches at another man. The other man intrigued me, with his raven black hair and flashing emerald eyes. I jumped the steps and ran out into the street, practically tearing one of the drunken men from the raven-haired man. I stood in front of him and the men stared at me. There was a weak gasp from behind me and a shout from up towards the house before I saw a fist getting larger and then blackness; just empty blackness.

_**L**__ o __**k **__i__**.**_

Who was she? Why did she save me?_ The questions tumbled over and over in my head as I stared down at the brunette. Her eyes were closed and the blood tricked from the gash in her forehead. I kneeled beside her, the pain burning inside of me. Another unanswerable question slammed into my brain. _Why am I here? Why am I still kneeling by her side long after the men have gone? Why haven't I left?_ I swallowed slightly and glanced over at the blonde kneeling beside me. She was chattering about some place called the hospital that we should take the other woman there. I merely shook my head, but I did not speak, for fear that my voice would show the pain I was in. With pain jabbing knives into me I stood. I nodded slightly to the blonde girl and turned to walk away. I couldn't stay any longer. _

_ The girl jumped to her feet and ran after me, grabbing my arm. I whipped around and smacked her hard in the face. So hard that she stumbled backwards, shock etched into her freckled face. Hazel eyes stared steadily at me, flickering doubtfully. "Please," she begged, "don't leave, I need you to help me get my sister somewhere, I'm begging you!" _

_ I glared at her. "This isn't my duty, she's your sister, find a way to help her yourself." My dark forest green cape draped from my shoulders and flicked across my feet when I turned. My bronze and silver armor clanged slightly as I moved, pain making me wince slightly. Despite everything that was bringing pain to me, I kept my face deathly blank and unreadable. I wasn't going to let this little girl read into me like an open book and see how much I ached inside and outside. She opened her mouth to protest and I snapped, "No." My voice was tinged with pain and I wished I could get rid of it. I'd worry about that later. Instead of saying another word I turned and limped slightly away. _

_**S **__k __**y **__e__**.**_

I watched the black haired man that my sister had valiantly saved limp away; a sinking feeling came over me. I glanced down at my sister, her face was deathly pale and her chest rose and fell, her breathing labored. I looked back up and opened my mouth to call out to the man, but he was gone. I gulped down a sudden rush of nervous and grabbed the fallen cell phone a few feet away, dialing the number. I told the cops the story and they promised to send an ambulance over, saying it would only take moments. As the sirens broke through the blanket of silence that had settled lightly over my sister and me, I jerked my head up and leaped to my feet.

The white vehicle pulled up into the street and I was slightly pushed aside as the stretcher was pulled from the ambulance. My sister was gently placed upon it and I watched as needles were stuck into her. They loaded her into the ambulance and told me to get in as well, seeing as I was underage. When they asked where my parents were I gave the standard lie that Rayne and I had come up with. "They're on a trip for their work, and since my sister is old enough to care for me I stay with her until they return."

A nurse, with short black curls atop her head underneath her hair net nodded towards me and spoke gently through the mask, "You're going to have to wait outside in the waiting room once we get to the hospital, is that alright with you?" Her cocoa eyes leveled on me and I nodded, trying hard not to cry.

I watched as the nurses and doctors fussed over my sister, turning away at one point, jamming my clenched ghost-white fist into my mouth and biting down slightly to keep from crying. I had lost my parents and I just couldn't lose Rayne too. I closed my eyes briefly and made sure they couldn't see my tears as they fled down my freckled face, carrying black mascara with it. The liquid sadness left trends of smeared makeup on my cheeks and I desperately tried to wipe it all away.

In the next moments there was a flurry of action, which concluded with me being sat down in the waiting room and being forced to wait for when my sister was in a stable position. Then I'd been able to see her. Time clicked by without any real meaning. A few nurses engaged small talk with me, but a conversation never lasted more than five minutes. I'd always end back up on the topic of my sister's health. No one came to tell me if she was alright. No one came to ask me if I needed to talk to someone. No one came to see if I wanted anything. Or maybe they did and maybe I just wasn't paying close enough attention to them.

I was mentally a wreck. My makeup was smeared all down my face and I think someone offered to show me where I could wash up. I think I refused. I don't really know my memories of that day in that moment of time are so jumbled up that I honestly aren't sure what went on. Sadness and fear jabbed me annoyingly at the side and waved hands in front of my eyes. Tears kept blurring my vision and as I'd wipe away those tears more would drip mockingly down my face. I was mystified almost by the man who'd left us. He's eyes, emerald green and rather stunning, captivated me as they appeared in my mind when I shut my eyes. Those emerald eyes, so wary and so full of pain. His deep black hair, not a speck of silver jutting out through the roots of pure midnight black. But I hated him. He'd gone and left me when I'd needed him to help me. After all it was because of him that my sister was in this mess.

I don't know how it eventually happened but when I opened my eyes the night was falling and the setting sun sent a smeared palate of orange, gold, red, magenta and violet across the distance horizon. For a moment I just let myself be awed by the strange beauty, but then the nurse, with hazel eyes and curly black hair, took off her hair net and her mask as she came towards me. Fear struck me hard, fast and made my eyes widen. My heart beat quicken and I could barely stop myself from bombarding the nurse with millions of questions.

She sighed softly and I swallowed a growing lump in my throat. Why must she put me through such suspense! As I waited for her to speak my heart beat quickened even more, it pounded in my chest, seeming so loud that I'd wake children in China. She spoke, finally, after what seemed like hours, which in reality was only a moment or two, "Your sister needs rest. There's a gash on her forehead that hasn't stopped bleeding yet and there's a shallow scratch in her head that has recently stopped bleeding. She hit the back of her head pretty hard when she fell backwards, so she'll have to stay in so we can determine if she has any skull injuries. Besides that, she'll have a pretty good sized black eye. She has some fractured bones in the orbit around her right eye so she'll have to stay an extra day so we can make sure that the air bubbles aren't fatal. Other than that, however, she should be out in three to four days' time, possibly five days, if things don't improve quickly enough. I can let you into her room, but she's sleeping right now so try not to make noise."

I let out the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I nodded slightly to her last set of words and she gave me a small smile. She led me from the waiting room, down some halls, down more halls, up an elevator and down yet another long hall. She took me to a room with the number 67 on the golden band nailed to the door. The nurse, whose name was Stephanie, placed a gloved hand on the door, placed a finger to her lips, glancing at me, and opened the door.

On a bed, surrounded by beeping machines and several nettles stuck into her forearms, lay Rayne. Her brunette hair fell almost limply around her and her chest rose and fell feebly. Her breathing was ragged and broken up. Gauze, stained with maroon, was wrapped around her forehead. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly as I entered as though telling me that she knew I was there. I wanted to run to her and throw my arms around her and just let my tears run, but I knew better, so I stayed put.

Stephanie peered at me and spoke, "I'll bring some blankets and pillows in for you to sleep on." She gestured to the couch, "It's a pull out bed." As she went over to click a few buttons on one of the many machines in the room, I stumbled over to the couch and folded it out. She said something along the lines of, "I'll be back with those pillows and blankets in a moment."

I practically collapsed onto the bed, having a hard time keeping my eyes open even though I'd just woken up from sleeping a few moments again. She must have come back when I was still awake for when I woke in the morning the blankets were overtop of me and my head was resting on a fluffy white pillow. Soft raises of sunlight filtered into the room through the blinds. For a moment I blinked the sleep away and rubbed my hands over my face, smearing my makeup even more. Then I jerked to reality, I was in the hospital room and Rayne was still lying where she'd been the last night. I felt the threatening tears prickle at my eyes as reality hit me hard. The very events I had been wishing desperately were nightmares had been real, as real as the sun shining through the blinds.

For the next five days I'd sit in the same hospital bed, watching my sister as the possibility of her losing her life got larger. The nurses never told me that, that was a possibility, but I could just see the worry etched into their faces while they were checking the machines or when they'd look fearfully at me when they thought I wasn't looking. All those dark lonely nights I'd sob myself to sleep and my makeup would be all the more smeared and my hair all the more frizzled. I'd think of that black-haired man often and always ask myself the same question: why? Why was I thinking about this man when he'd simply walked away from us? I could hardly bare it anymore and was about to ask the nurses if Rayne would be okay, then they revealed the truth.

Curly headed Stephanie told me, "Don't worry Skye, your sister is going to be okay. She's beat the worst of it, she should be out in a day." She'd smiled at me and I'd let out a sigh of relief along with the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. Rayne was going to be alright. She wasn't going to die.

"Skye!" yelled Rayne, "Hurry up, I have to drive you! You _just_ missed the bus!" Her wavy brunette hair fell around her neck and onto her shoulders like a perfect waterfall, full of a strange, mysterious grace. I skipped down the stairs, golden curls bouncing behind me. I stopped in front of her and grinned. She chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Come on, little sister." With a false glare at her back, I followed her to the car. She stuck the key into the ignition and turned it, backing out of the garage. When we were clear of the garage she pressed the button and the door closed. She backed out of the driveway and drove down the street and into the road.

Landscapes of trees and fields flew past us, barely illuminated by the rising sun that sent a hue of pink and orange on the clouds around it. I stared at its beauty as Rayne drove me towards the high school. I didn't want to engage a conversation so I just stayed quiet; staring out into the horizon, wondering what would happen if you followed it, the horizon. I yawned slightly while my gaze swept across the landscapes flying past us. Before long, Rayne pulled up into the parking lot of the high school. As I grabbed my blue book-bag, Rayne pulled me into a hug and said, "Be careful and make sure not to miss the bus in the afternoon, I won't be able to pick you up."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, I'll be fine! I'm not a child anymore." I hopped out of the car and jogged toward the building, soon falling into step with a few other students from my school. I turned slightly and waved at Rayne as she drove away.

_**L**__ o __**k **__i__**.**_

_I still didn't know why I stayed. I ran a hand through my black hair, sighing. The pain inside intensified as I took a limping step. Just that one sent knives digging into my leg, enough to drive me to my knees. I clenched my teeth, grinding them together to keep from screaming. My jaw began to ache as I squeezed my eyes shut, begging the merciless pain to leave me – begging to die. I tried to stand, but was unable, pain, ten times worse than before, immersed my body. It was enough to bring stinging tears of weakness to my eyes. It was enough to drive me back to the ground, collapsing in a heap. It was enough to make me, Loki, the god of mischief, cry out. _

_ I just wanted to be struck down from where I kneeled, withering in pain. I just wanted to die, but no one came to fulfill my request. If I had known what was in store perhaps I wouldn't have wanted to die. But I couldn't see the future; I never had the want or need. I grabbed tendons of energy from the earth, stitching them together and trying to heal this torturing pain that I suffered from. I tried desperately to mend those broken bones. But the thing I wanted to heal most was something only time could mend – my heart. _

_**R **__a __**y **__n __**e.**_

Troubled, I paced. Skye had told me that the raven haired man had left when I was unconscious. She said he hadn't even tried to help. Yet, for some reason I still wanted to find him and make sure he was alright. I just didn't know where he could have gone. I sat down on the tan couch lying back on the puffy brown pillows. My clear-unclouded-sky-blue orbs stared blankly at the empty tan wall. I blinked slowly and sighed. Where would he have gone? I couldn't just drive aimlessly around until I found him, that wouldn't work. Skye had also said that he disappeared…Or had he? My overly active imagination kicked in and I hurried outside. I swept my gaze around and shouted, "I know you're out here! Show yourself!" _What am I doing! _I asked myself as I tried to see where this man could be.

"How the hell can you tell that I'm here?" came a voice overrun by pain. The air in front of my shivered and seemed to part as the man stepped out. He cast his emerald eyes over my slim build, taking in my lean body and long legs, my slim shoulders and wavy dark brown hair, my crystalline blue eyes. As he took in my smooth, calm features I took his wild ones. His jet black hair was riddled with dirt and grime. His emerald eyes, stunning in color, were dulled and that pain he was trying to conceal shone brightly. His shoulders were broad and muscular and his legs were on the longer side. Suddenly the anger glinting over the pain in his eyes calmed. His voice, before being a snap, softened, "Are you alright, Lady Rayne?"

I stared at him, confusion glittering in my azure eyes. Suddenly self-conscious I wrapped a strand of hair around my ear and ducked my head shyly. "Please," I said softly, shaking my head. "There is no need to call me 'lady' Rayne, for I am no lady…" My orbs of blue eyed the ground, watching a small ant crawl across the road. I couldn't meet his emerald gaze. Just couldn't. When he sighed heavily I dared to raise my gaze. "I'm just me."

His olive rings of color flickered and his black pupils scrutinized my face, taking in my careful frown, worry creased forehead and gentle aquamarine eyes. Our eyes locked. He flicked his gaze away from mine, breaking the small contact. I received, from his eyes, all the pain he felt and the distant sorrow coursing through his veins. I too turned my gaze away, not wanting to see his whole life flashing through his eyes. "I guess it's not fair," he said and, when he received a confused glance from me, went on, "that I know your name but you don't know mine." I shrugged slightly and gave a small nod. "Loki Laufeyson," was his reply.

Loki – the Norse god of mischief, this was impossible! Clearly and outrageously impossible! The Norse gods weren't real! I took a step backwards, deep fear flashing through my marine eyes. I shook my head slightly, slightly wondering why this was bothering me so much. Oh, yes. Then I realized why. _Norse gods aren't supposed to be real._ Loki is supposed to be a myth, a legend and nothing more.


End file.
